crovenbreakfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Clubdcfdtl/Wicked Breakout Party Update!
Finally, yesterday Cookie Run: OvenBreak now in Season 2: Wicked Breakout Party! With this new update (2.00), check it out of this! Wicked Breakout Party! 1. Breakout Mode - Relay run with up to 20 Cookies. - Special rewards from collecting Mystic Jewels and weekly ranking. - To match the release of this new mode, the unlocking condition of some Cookies/Pets has been changed. (click here for more info) 2. New Legendary Cookies - Discover Dark Enchantress Cookie, Fire Spirit Cookie and Sea Fairy Cookie. - Unlock them by collecting the Jewels in the new Breakout mode. 3. New Treasures - Boost your score with 3 powerful new Treasures: the Red Egg of Resurrection, the Ice Pearl Coral and the Candy Cane Staff of Darkness. - Unlock them by collecting the Jewels in the new Breakout mode. 4. 3 new Cookie costumes - Check out Cream Puff Cookie's Dark Magic Hat, Alchemist Cookie's Forbidden Flask and Wizard Cookie's Azure Flame Staff in the Costume Shop. 5. Shop renewal - Choose whether to draw Cookies or Pets in the brand new GACHA Shop. 6. New Lobby - Decorate your Lobby with your favorite Cookies! 7. Variety of Events - Conquer Breakout Mode, Mystery Box BINGO, Crystal Attendance, Draw Bonus and more. - Check out in-game notices for a detailed information. How far can you get? Event Period: Until September 17, 23:29 (GMT+9) Mystery Box BINGO! Event Period: Until September 17, 23:29 (GMT+9) Conquer Escape Level! Event Period: Until September 17, 23:29 (GMT+9) Event reward will be given on Sept 8, 00:00 (GMT+9). If you have already reached the necessary Escape Level, you will receive all rewards at once through the mailbox at login. If you reach the Escape Level during the event period, you wil receive the reward through the mailbox at each level up. Wicked Discount & Bonus! 1) Draw Shop 2, 4, 5, Bonus! Event Period: Until further notice 2) Magic Candy Upgrade Discount Event Period: Until September 3, 23:29 (GMT+9) Legendary Cookie for both of us! In order to receive the invitation reward, you must tap on the invitation link, then "Yes" to run the game. If you have not yet received the reward, try going to back to the invitation web page to tap on the "Yes" button. Event Period: Until October 25, 23:29 (GMT+9) Bug Fix 1. iOS Bugs: -Breakout Mode weekly best score is currently displaying your current score rather than your best score that it is suppose to display. This is only an error of display, your score are being saved correctly. -Dark Enchantress Cookie's relay icon is not displaying as it should. You will be able to relay run with no problem, this is only an error of display. We are working on to fix these bugs as soon as possible. We apologize for the inconvenience. 2. A bug has been fixed regarding Orange Cookie's Magic Candy skill. Orange Cookie did not shoot its Tennis Ball during blast mode in some situations. Category:Blog posts Category:News